


Кружится голова (от любви к тебе)

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Roller Coasters, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: — Вы все — гребаные фиалки! — воскликнул Стайлз. — Я реально не могу поверить в это. После всей адреналиновой жести, через которую мы вместе прошли за эти годы, вы говорите мне, что это слишком опасно для вас, чуваки? Что это за гранью?  Какие-то жалкие американские горки? Вы, ребята, такие...— Я пойду с тобой, — буркнул Дерек, засунув руки в карманы. Он пожал плечами и слегка приподнял уголки губ в намеке на улыбку — одну из тех, что творили со Стайлзом такие вещи, в которых он никогда не признался бы вслух, — и Стайлз был готов расцеловать его!  Хотя, честно говоря, Стайлзу последнее время постоянно хотелось поцеловать Дерека. Это было своего рода его состояние по умолчанию. Впрочем, он научился игнорировать его.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 41





	Кружится голова (от любви к тебе)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feels Like Falling (For You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168574) by [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly). 



— Пожа-а-алуйста! — проныл Стайлз жалобным тоном. — Ну давай, Скотти, пжлста, пжлста, пжлста! Сейчас же канун Рождества!

— В прошлый раз, — вздохнул Скотт, — меня адски укачало на горках. Ты что, забыл Идиотское Происшествие 2006 года? Никто из нас не захочет заново пережить его, Стайлз.

— Да с тех пор девять лет прошло! Ты наверняка уже достаточно повзрослел!

— Ага, и стал еще более чувствительным, — возразил Скотт, сверкнув алыми радужками прямо посреди парка развлечений. К счастью, окружающие были заняты аттракционами, поэтому никто из проходящих мимо людей даже не заметил этого, но Стайлз все равно ткнул его кулаком в грудь — просто из принципа.

— Кто-то должен пойти со мной! — продолжал настаивать Стайлз, обводя умоляющим взглядом всю стаю.

Ну, почти всю. Часть волчат Эрика утянула в детский зоопарк. Выражение лица Дерека, когда Эрика повисла у него на руке и начала щебетать о маленьких альпаках, полностью окупило стоимость билета, но он без возражений позволил увести себя, потому что не мог устоять перед напором своей самой нахальной беты.

Если бы спросили Стайлза, то он бы сказал, что это было безумно мило, но никто, конечно, его не спросил.  
Честно говоря, это и к лучшему. Хоть Стайлз и научился держать свои физические реакции под контролем, он не смог бы солгать достаточно убедительно, чтобы скрыть, что втрескался по уши, если бы кто-нибудь из оборотней спросил его напрямую.

— Слушайте, — заявил Стайлз, — Мега-Ускоритель — это обязательный пункт программы, окей? Я ни за что не пойду туда один, чтобы потом застрять в кабинке с каким-нибудь левым чуваком.

— На меня не смотри, — фыркнул Айзек, совершенно не впечатленный нытьем Стайлза.

Затем Стайлз перевел свой самый лучший щенячий взгляд на Малию. Однажды она ходила на свидание с ним! Очевидно, она любила его тогда, и если она все еще испытывает симпатию к нему сейчас, то сделает это ради него.

Малия уставилась на Стайлза с равнодушным выражением лица:  
— Я бы предпочла оказаться в ловушке и отгрызть собственную лапу.   
Стайлз надулся.  
— Кира, Лидия? Пожалуйста?  
По крайней мере Кира была достаточно мила, в отличие от остальных, чтобы с сожалением в голосе пояснить:   
— Я немного боюсь высоты.

Лидия осторожно взяла тарелку Скотта с пирожными и сказала:   
— Дорогой, мой крик может в буквальном смысле распылять людей. Ты действительно думаешь, что это хорошая идея — посадить меня на американские горки и проверить, что из этого получится? — Она покачала головой, при этом сумев выглядеть самодовольно. — Я здесь только ради атмосферы.

Стайлз громко застонал, за что получил щелчок по уху в отместку от Айзека: — Вы самые худшие! Вы серьезно собираетесь заставить меня пойти одного? Я окажусь рядом с каким-нибудь сопливым десятилетним пацаном.  
— Это будет очень крупный пацан, — заметил Скотт, кивая на ограничения роста в правилах аттракциона.  
— Да все равно, будет отстойно! Вы, ребята, прямо сейчас рушите мою заветную мечту, понимаете?  
— Что за мечта?  
Стайлз подпрыгнул от неожиданности, услышав голос за своей спиной. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Дерек с любопытством ждет его ответ, вопросительно изогнув брови, а за ним столпились Эрика, Бойд, Лиам и Мейсон.  
— Стайлз хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь пошел вместе с ним на эти бешеные американские горки, — пояснила Малия.  
— Ох, кошмар какой, да ни за что! — рассмеялась Эрика, рассматривая бесконечные петли аттракциона.

Бойд оценивал их, молча качая головой. Мейсон поежился и спрятался за спиной Бойда, а Лиам внезапно растворился в толпе.

— Вы все — гребаные фиалки! — воскликнул Стайлз. — Я реально не могу поверить в это. После всей адреналиновой жести, через которую мы вместе прошли за эти годы, вы говорите мне, что это слишком опасно для вас, чуваки? Что это за гранью? Какие-то жалкие американские горки? Вы, ребята, такие...

— Я пойду с тобой, — буркнул Дерек, засунув руки в карманы. Он пожал плечами и слегка приподнял уголки губ в намеке на улыбку — одну из тех, что творили со Стайлзом такие вещи, в которых он никогда не признался бы вслух, — и Стайлз был готов расцеловать его! Хотя, честно говоря, Стайлзу последнее время постоянно хотелось поцеловать Дерека. Это было своего рода его состояние по умолчанию. Впрочем, он научился игнорировать его. Так что он просто триумфально вскинул кулак вверх.

— Да! Дерек, ты мой герой, а также единственный в стае, кого я уважаю! Давай, пойдем скорее, пока очередь маленькая.  
Скотт поймал Стайлза за руку и придержал, прежде чем тот успел умчаться к аттракциону.   
— Дерек, ты уверен? — мягко спросил он, насмешливо глядя на него. Как и Айзек, и Бойд. Малия усмехнулась, сморщив нос.

Дерек не обратил внимания на их реакции. Он просто ответил: — А почему бы и нет? — На что Эрика лишь хмыкнула, за что получила его свирепый взгляд, который она проигнорировала с легкостью, достигнутой долгой практикой. Фыркнув, Дерек взял Стайлза за другую руку и сказал: — Пошли.

Стайлз успел торжествующе посмотреть на Скотта, когда Дерек потащил его к горкам, надеясь, что тот спишет его учащённое сердцебиение на волнение от предстоящей поездки, а вовсе не на то, что Дерек держит его за руку.

И Стайлз был в восторге. Черт, он был практически на небесах от счастья, о чем без остановки трещал, пока они продвигались в короткой (к радости Дерека) очереди. 

Он мечтал прокатиться на этих американских горках с тех пор, как ему исполнилось семь лет, и его семья приехала сюда в отпуск. Тогда он был слишком мал, чтобы его допустили на аттракцион, и никакие просьбы не убедили контролера позволить ему пройти, поэтому Стайлз объявил своей целью в жизни вернуться сюда когда-нибудь.

И то, что ему потребовалось тринадцать лет, чтобы исполнить задуманное, только усиливало предвкушение. Стайлз практически вибрировал от нетерпения, глядя, как люди в вагончиках проносились мимо них с безумной скоростью, крича изо всех сил. Даже характерное для Дерека отсутствие энтузиазма не могло сбить его настрой.

Им не пришлось долго ждать. Десять минут спустя их проводил в самый первый вагончик — о д-а-а! — и пристегнул контролер, который, похоже, не осознал, какой чести удостоился, получив возможность присутствовать при этой легендарной поездке.

— Наконец-то! — взволнованно прошептал Стайлз, барабаня пальцами по поручню в ожидании запуска. — Я ждал этого момента всю жизнь!

Дерек промычал что-то неопределённое. Его, должно быть, тоже настигло предвкушение. Стайлз не мог его за это винить.

Стайлз подавил желание начать обратный отсчет, когда контролер, защелкнув последнюю рамку безопасности, направился обратно к будке управления. Только когда вагончик пришел в движение, Стайлз краем глаза заметил, как крепко Дерек держится за поручень, сжимая его обеими руками так сильно, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Резкий рывок вагончика вырвал из него еще один сдавленный звук, Стайлз оглянулся и увидел, что глаза Дерека широко раскрыты, а челюсти стиснуты.

Стайлз уставился на него: — О мой бог, ты же боишься горок!  
— Нет! — выдавил Дерек. Затем вагончик въехал на первый подъем, неуклонно взбираясь все выше и выше, и он невольно хныкнул, что свело на нет все его попытки отрицать очевидное.

Откинувшись на сиденье, Стайлз покачал головой: — Вот почему все так на тебя пялились! Они буквально чувствовали запах твоего волнения. Чувак, почему ты согласился, если так напуган? 

— Я не… — Дерек не стал заканчивать фразу, так как было совершенно ясно, что она оказалась бы ложью, поскольку его пальцы продолжали судорожно сжимать поручень. Стайлз не удивился бы, заметив когти. Глаза Дерека метнулись к высшей точке подъема, за которой исчезали рельсы, а затем вернулись к Стайлзу. Бледность на его щеках сменилась румянцем, и он снова отвернулся.

— Тебе нужно было, чтобы кто-нибудь пошел с тобой, — ответил Дерек, — но все отказались.

— Но не ты, — Стайлз, слегка прищурившись, подозрительно посмотрел на него. — Вы все были до смерти напуганы, но ты всё равно согласился. Почему?

Вагончик вздрогнул и громко заскрежетал шестернями, набрав еще пару метров высоты. Дерек снова испуганно вскрикнул и прошипел: — Стайлз, мы можем поговорить об этом позже?

— Неа, я думаю, сейчас самое время, — протянул Стайлз, и вновь охватившее его нервное возбуждение, не имеющее ничего общего с аттракционами, вызвало улыбку на его лице. — Почему ты согласился прокатиться со мной, Дерек? На самом деле?

Дерек застонал. Стайлз был уверен, что если бы они не находились на высоте трех этажей от земли, тот выпрыгнул бы из кабинки, но деваться ему было некуда, а вершина горки маячила всего в трех метрах от них. Стайлз снова позвал его, и Дерек огрызнулся: — Ладно! Возможно, я хотел произвести на тебя впечатление. Теперь уже стало понятно, что план был отстойный и с треском провалился, и я сожалею о нем.

Стайлз не успел ответить. Их вагончик перевалился через гребень вершины, и они стремительно полетели к земле с головокружительной скоростью. Он кричал, и Дерек кричал, и все позади них кричали, и это было самое потрясающее, что Стайлз когда-либо испытывал за всю свою жизнь.

К тому времени, как они вернулись к посадочной платформе, у Стайлза охрипло горло от всех восторженных криков, глаза слезились от ветра, а волосы стояли дыбом. Он выбрался из машины на дрожащих ногах, смеясь до боли в животе.

Наконец он обернулся и увидел Дерека, бледного и растрепанного, который прислонился к перилам и выглядел так, словно вся его жизнь только что промелькнула перед глазами. Стайлз не удержался и снова рассмеялся, и взгляд, который послал ему Дерек, был жалкой пародией на те, что обычно доставались ему дома.

Стайлз обошел другого пассажира, с трудом плетущегося к выходу, и пристроился у перил рядом с Дереком: — Ты выжил!

— С трудом.

— Тебя тошнит? — спросил Стайлз. — Лучше сразу скажи, иначе то, что я планирую сделать, окажется действительно неприятным для всех участников.

Дерек нахмурился, очевидно, слишком выбитый из колеи, чтобы быстро сообразить. Однако он замотал головой, и этого Стайлзу хватило, чтобы наброситься на Дерека с поцелуем. Он длился недолго — они оба все еще тяжело дышали, — но Дерек прижался к Стайлзу всем телом. Было ли это свидетельством того, что Стайлз умел неплохо целоваться, или Дерек все еще нетвердо стоял на ногах — сложно сказать, но ошеломленное выражение лица Дерека невозможно было истолковать превратно.

— Твой план вовсе не провалился, — заверил его Стайлз, — считай, что я весьма впечатлен.  
— Я кричал как маленькая девчонка, — возразил Дерек.  
— Ага, как и все мы, и это было круто! Круче всего на свете!

Дерек протестующе замотал головой, но Стайлз остановил его возражения новым поцелуем. Наверное, было довольно невежливо продолжать торчать на платформе и мешать новым пассажирам занимать места, но Стайлза это не особо волновало. То, что происходило между ним и Дереком, было гораздо важнее, так что все остальные могли идти нахрен.  
Даже когда они прервались, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Стайлз не сдвинулся с места. Он продолжал стоять так близко, как только мог, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Дерека и крепко обнимая его за талию.  
Их губы соприкоснулись, когда он прошептал:   
— Спасибо. Было очень мило с твоей стороны пойти со мной.

Дерек, слегка пожав плечами, запустил пальцы в волосы Стайлза:   
— Это ведь твое заветное желание. Я не мог допустить, чтобы оно не сбылось.

— А знаешь, какое у меня следующее желание? — спросил Стайлз. — Это.

Он снова поцеловал Дерека. Тот рассмеялся и покачал головой:   
— Серьезно?

— Абсолютно! — просиял Стайлз. — Я годами ждал шанс поцеловать тебя, Дерек. Буквально годами. Стоит признать, не так долго, как возможность прокатиться на этом аттракционе, но, честное слово, это было так же невероятно!

Дерек иронично вскинул бровь, но улыбка на его лице намекала, что его не смутило второе место в рейтинге Стайлза.

— Ладно, может быть, не так впечатляюще, как американские горки, — продолжил Стайлз, — но у тебя есть одно неоспоримое преимущество.

— И какое же? — ухмыльнулся Дерек.

— Я могу забрать тебя к себе домой. И мы получим возможность делать это, когда захотим.

Следующий поцелуй был более глубоким и долгим. Контролер что-то говорил им, скорей всего пытаясь выгнать их с платформы, но Стайлз полностью сосредоточился на том, как мягкая щетина Дерека легонько царапала его щеку, чтобы беспокоиться о пустяках.

— Американские горки могут восхитить лишь однажды, — прошептал он в губы Дерека, — а ты можешь делать это до конца моей жизни.


End file.
